This Night
by fourthiv
Summary: And as you watch her walk away, safe at last, you weep for your weakness; for wanting something you could never have, given to her that one night when the world turned upside down and you loved her, colorblind. Companion piece to One Night; short poetic-like babble set during the battle of Hogwarts.


**AN - In a random burst of inspiration I decided to write a companion piece to One Night, this time from Draco's POV. Again, pretty much compatible through DH, save for the idea that Draco and Hermione had a sort of fling, probably during 6th year. Also, once again the song inspiration for this piece is "Colorblind" by Counting Crows.  
Enjoy!  
As usual, all things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

You can feel her eyes upon you, peering straight into the soul you wish was there. It hurts you so much to feel this, to remember all that had ever been. It leaves your mouth dry; throat sticking to the top of your mouth, choking on dust and ash.  
Your hand wavers, your will evaporates. How did you get here? How did you let this happen? The plan was set, cogs and wheels turning beyond your control; a life set before you, fate signed sealed and delivered.

You can hear the screams around you, the dead and dying praying for another chance, another life; tearing you apart limb from limb. As you close your eyes you wish it would all go away, back to the beginning.  
But nothing will ever be the same; it never could be the same anymore. Not after that night; you gave everything to her, a pure act born of desperation to feel something real, something like love.

Something that could never, ever be; it was real, it was love; you ache to feel it again.

You wish that when you open your eyes the world will have stopped, death and war halted just for you and her. You wish you had the strength and courage to stop this madness, to run to her and escape this day, this life, this night. There is no escape, and as you open your eyes to witness the horror once again she is before you.

Chocolate brown eyes and you can smell her, taste her skin as though the world had been rewound and she was beneath you again, loving you again. It shakes you to your core, and for a moment you wonder. Yet this is no time to wonder, to hope, for all is lost.

There are only two paths left, two damned paths leaving you empty and hollow, for neither includes her. So you hide, waiting with bated breaths and tears in your eyes until the outcome is clear. It is your escape, your only means of survival, your way through this war; wait and do nothing, align yourself with the victor.  
The sounds of war fade away from your mind, as you lose yourself in a memory that has sustained you through this horror. Salted sweat, whispers of lust, love and hope, fingers trailing upon scars and skin. You could lose yourself forever in this moment, but a piercing scream brings you to reality, to damnation.

Opening your eyes, you stumble away to find the war is over, your master has won; your heart crushes under the weight of this day.

In fear and desperation you look for her, those warm chocolate eyes and she is there, she sees you, she knows you, your cowardice. As he calls, you know. It is time to leave, and in your shame you cast one last, final look upon her; eyes so desperate for you to stay, to love her, and it breaks your heart to leave.

But you leave.

As much as it kills you to go, you leave, your fate sealed shut. Your family, your safety, your ability to survive at such great costs has always come first, and slowly you all walk away to watch the world burn. It is Fate's long overdue path, and you are alone.

Alas! She is tricky, turning your fear and hate against you; the boy lives yet again as cold dread sweeps your bones. Your master is dead, but it is too late for you; choices made and choices damned, you crossed the line.

The war's end unfolds around you; a glimpse of the future is made so achingly clear. She is safe, she is loved, she always will be; never happy and never with you.

And as you watch her walk away, safe at last, you weep for your weakness; for wanting something you could never have, given to her that one night when the world turned upside down and you loved her, colorblind.

But you will always love her.

_"Hermione..."_

_Frantic, tongue tied, joined together; kisses, caresses, passion. You gave her everything left within you, every last drop._

_"...Draco"_


End file.
